Left behind
by silverblade919
Summary: four kids face the worlds last days together! sum angst MOST CHARACTERS R OOC! reviews are humbly accepted... dont noe which genre! GUESS wat ! i luv cheese:D


Well… here's another fic… dis one is **_based_** on the series "left behind- the kids" have no clue y I am doing this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin showdown, much less the left behind series uh… I don't know why but I kinda want Raimundo to be judd… hehe most characters are OOC!

Chapter 1- Get to know the characters

At brazil- Raimundo Pedostra

"Raimundo! Wake up! You are going to make us late for church!" complained Crystal, his little sister. "5 more minutes!" he complained. "No! Mommy said to get up now!" "Fine, let me get dressed!" he yelled. Raimundo was an ordinary sixteen year old boy. He was one of those cool guys who thought highly of himself in public. Raimundo did not like church. He rarely attended a service unless he was forced to. His family had raised him, trying to convince him to give his life to God. However, he never did. In fact, he was sick of it. They had been ranting on and on about Jesus Christ for years. He was tired of hearing those words over and over. He just wanted to get away and be independent, be on his own. He wanted to prove he could fend for himself; he just had to figure out how.

At Japan, Tokyo- Kimiko Tohomiko

"What took you?" asked a boy. "Sorry! I had to make an excuse to get here. You know how my parents hate me going out." "Ya… that's true." The boy agreed. "Anyways, pass me a cigarette, will you?" "Sure," said the boy, reaching into his pocket and took out a cigarette." "Kimiko took out her lighter from her purse and ignited the cigarette. "Do you really think that we should be doing this?" she asked. "I mean were like what I'm fourteen and you are fifteen?" "The boy just shrugged it off "Who cares?" "Meh" she shrugged. "My parents don't really care."

Later that night, Kimiko came home. She looked for her parents but they weren't there. She saw a note on the kitchen counter.

_Dear Kimiko,_

_Your father and I are going to a meeting tonight. We will see you later. If you wish to come, go to the church._

_Love,_

_Mum and Dad XOX_

Kimiko was surprised that her parents were attending a religious meeting. They never got all religious and stuff. Kimiko's curiosity got the best of her. She quickly went to her church, which by the way, were a few blocks away. When she got there the meeting had just ended. Kimiko asked her parents what they went for. They told her that they had become Christians. Kimiko was shocked. She was even more shocked when she heard that her father was going to quit smoking and drinking, Kimiko did not believe this and went to her room to think things over. The next night, Kimiko came back after she had slipped out. She had to sneak past her parent's room to get to the room in which she and her little sister also slept in. She had memorized which places made a creaking sound and which spots were safe. She had a lot to think about.

At Texas, some place…- Clay Bailey

"One more round of basketball?" Andre asked his nephew. "Sure!" the thirteen year old kid asked. Clay Bailey thought that his uncle was the best. He was fun and funny, He was a great guy. That was what Clay thought. After the game, they all had a Bible study. They all were gathered round and Clay's father read from the Bible and explained what it meant. They all took turns explaining it in their own words. The most sophisticated one was Andre's. He seemed like a very good Christian.

Clay fit in fine, but in reality, he didn't care about Jesus or the Bible. He thought that it was just a fairytale. Clay was also brought up as a Christian, but he never really accepted Jesus as his Savior. Unfortunately, no one knew.

China- Omi ….whatever his last name is…

Omi's best friend was Ryan Dalney. They were as close as they could get. They went to the same school and the same class. They even were next- door neighbors. Ryan's father was a pilot of the 757. He made quite a lot of money. However, Omi's father was a carpenter which paid fairly well, but not nearly as much as Ryan's dad made.

One day, Ryan came home and became all Christiany… (dat a word?) . Omi wondered why because he himself was not a Christian. Ryan started to try to convince him to become a Christian. He was unsuccessful. Omi always resisted or changed the subject when Ryan brought it up.

Little did these for children know that their lives were going to change forever. (imperial music from star wars plays dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun whacks strange machine that appeared out of no where) (oooooo… foreshadowing and dramatic irony .)

I noe dis is really gay…. But it's a good series. reviews are gratefully accepted… review ma other fics:D


End file.
